villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Michael Davies
Michael Davies, also known as the Chupacabra, is an antagonist in the Unholy Trinity series made by Airdorf Games. He is a major antagonist in the 2017 retro Indie game FAITH, and a flashback antagonist in FAITH: Chapter II. At an unknown point of time, he was possessed by a demon. He was taken in by Father Garcia, a Priest, who attempted to exorcise the demon from Michael's body, but the demon escaped into the woods. He is voiced by the S.A.M. program. Personality Michael is shown to be a sadistic demon, smiling at Father Garcia after devouring a passerby and even allowing the innocent persons eyeball to fall out of his mouth. The demon can also speak in full Latin. Whenever he speaks in Latin, the demon is usually hiding a curse word, except for one time, where he mentions an inverted cross, which usually seen as a sign of demons or anti-Christianity. Sometimes, Michael can break free of the demons control. When he does, he usually screams for help from his mother and father. History ''FAITH'' John Ward, a Priest, returns to the Martin's House to redo the failed exorcism on Amy Martin. Unluckily for him, Michael is lurking within the woods surrounding the Martin's House. After passing the well, Michael will begin randomly attacking John, appearing out of nowhere and will chase John until either John enters into the next screen, where he will simply disappear, or John flashes his cross at him, causing Michael to retreat while screaming. Whenever Michael appears, everything will be highlighted in red and blue. Michael will attempt to ambush John after John collects a note in a shed. John has to flash the cross at Michael quickly or he will be killed. Also, sometimes, John will witness Michael chasing a deer. If he chooses to, John can save the deer by flashing his cross at Michael, forcing him to retreat. If Michael successfully gets close enough to John, the player will see a scene of Michael, with a red smile and eyes, crawling towards John, before the scene ends and the player is met with John's dead corpse. When John enters the Martin's House, Michael will stop chasing him, but if John leaves the house, Michael will begin randomly attacking him again. After John exorcises the Martin's House and the possessed Amy is forced to retreat. If John does not pick up the gun with one bullet and simply goes back to his car, Michael will ambush and kill him. For most of the endings, Michael is left behind in the woods. Father and Son Ending In this ending, John wastes his bullet on a strange grey entity that has been following him around, who fans have theorized to be Father Garcia searching for Michael. After this, John gets into his car and drives away, and recites the 91st Psalm before it is revealed that Michael snuck into John's car and then tears John to bloody pieces. When Faith Endures Ending John returns to his car, but has the gun with him. When Michael attempts to kill him, John shoots at Michael. Michael then bleeds out a bit of blood, and the shock of the bullet returned Michael to his senses, freeing him from the demons control. Michael stagger over to the road, begging for help from his mother, before he is hit and killed by a truck, ending his suffering. ''FAITH: Chapter II'' In a flashback, the player plays as Father Garcia before the events of FAITH. Father Garcia walks up stairs and meets Michael, who is restrained to a bed. Father Garcia asks Michael how he is doing, but Michael asks if he can go home. Father Garcia retorts by saying that Michael can’t go home until he is better, with Michael asking if he can see his mother and father. Father Garcia denies his request by saying he needs to make Michael better first. Michael remains quiet for a bit before suddenly becoming violent, telling Father Garcia that when his parents find out what he did to him, they will kill him. Father Garcia knows this isn’t Michael saying this however, and commands the demon controlling Michael to tell him it’s name. The demon says that Father Garcia knows nothing, calling him a pandejo. After this, Father Garcia pulls out his cross and attempts to exorcise the demon from Michael's body, but things go wrong when the demon breaks free of its restraints and escapes through the door. Father Garcia chases him, but finds, to his horror, Michael eating an innocent person. Father Garcia asks Michael what he has done, Michael simply turns around with a sadistic grin, allowing an eyeball to escape his mouth. Denying being recaptured, Michael jumps through the window and escapes into the forest. Quotes }} Gallery ''FAITH'' WhiteGuyintheforest.png|Michael chasing John in the forest. Yourfateisinevitable.gif|Michael about to kill John. Michaelafterpausing.gif|Secret scenes after pausing the game. ''FAITH: Chapter II'' Beforethebreakout.gif|Father Garcia attempting an exorcism on Michael. Unfortunatepersondies.png|Michael eats an unfortunate citizen. Trivia *The word "pendejo" means a stupid or contemptible person, which means the demon inside Michael was calling Father Garcia stupid. *One of Michael's quotes; "I have the body of a pig.", was based on a infamous EVP recording of a demon. *If the player pauses the game while Michael is chasing them, they will get one out of four secret scenes. Category:Demon Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Possessor Category:Enigmatic